


A Crown For My King NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Aoharu x Kikanjuu
Genre: M/M, Smexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: NSFW part of a fic on DA (the fic is sfw, this was separate)





	A Crown For My King NSFW

Meanwhile, off in some room somewhere...  
Bel gasped as he was pushed onto the desk. "K-Kiyo, we can't mess up his desk!" he gasped, trying to squirm back off of it. "I'll make sure to clean it up..." Kiyo said, giving Bel a look that sent shivers down his spine. "Oh~" Bel moaned, then "Kiyo...You know what that does to me. Don't tease me." Kiyo huffed, shaking his head, then licked Bel's jawline before yanking the shirt over his head. He rumbled a sound as he looked upon the expanse of skin covering Bel's lean muscle, then at the little 'fruity candies'. In fact, he sort of honed in on those to be quite frank and honest. Bel shivered, then panted "Go ahead, Kiyo...I give you my permission..."  
  
The black haired male smirked as he looked down at his prey, then lowered his head to nip at one pink and perky bud, continuing the rumble as he licked at it. The slightly smaller male moaned and arched up against him, yelping when Kiyo would instead bite rather than licking. Kiyo smirked as he licked up and down Bel's upper body, until he seemed to get tired of that and slipped Bel's pants down, then the underwear. He commanded Bel to sit up, going between his legs and going down on him. Bel put his wrist in his mouth, moaning even so, and threaded his fingers into Kiyo's hair as his body shivered. Kiyo clearly felt the shivers, because he rubbed Bel's hips, but he kept his lips on him. Bel felt himself coming close after a few moments, tightening his hold slightly and soon enough unloading in Kiyo's mouth, shuddering as he spasmed, hips twitching but not quite bucking. Kiyo coughed a little, swallowing the white substance, and though Bel was used to this by now he still blushed.   
  
Kiyo licked his belly, then made Bel suck him off until he was well wetted, now also leaking as it brought him to complete erectness. Bel shuddered as Kiyo lifted his hips and slipped inside bit by bit, squirming then falling still. "A-Ah...Kiyo, do it..." he said, and Kiyo only chuckled as he complied. He moaned and shuddered, writhing under the other male and panting as he did. When he felt that nearly indescribable feeling begin to build up, he looked at Kiyo pleadingly, and Kiyo moved faster. Kiyo groaned when the hotness tightened around him, Bel yelping and shuddering as he found release. Kiyo brushed through Bel's hair, as they rode it out together. Pulling out, he stood up to go get a rag, cleaning himself off then coming back to clean up Bel. Task complete, he reclothed Bel.   
  
End of NSFW bit

**Author's Note:**

> moved...
> 
> Kiyo x Abell


End file.
